1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lift arrangements and in particular, but not exclusively, to lift arrangement for conveying an aircraft from one deck to the other in an aircraft carrier.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In most aircraft carriers, the aircraft are stored in a hangar deck and need to be conveyed to the flight deck by one or more lifts. Most aircraft carriers have at least 2 lifts, and some large American carriers have 3 or 4 lifts. Only that minimum number of lifts necessary to enable the carrier to function efficiently is included in each design of carrier because extra lifts entail extra cost and lost below-deck hangar space. In a conventional lift cycle an aircraft is towed into the correct position on the lift, lashed down and the towing device removed. The lift then transits to the flight deck whereupon a towing device is attached, the aircraft is unlashed and towed clear of the lift. The lift then transits back to the hangar deck and the process is repeated. The time taken to transfer aircraft between the flight deck and hangar is one of the critical factors which affects the potential flying rate from the aircraft carrier. In an emergency, minutes lost transferring aircraft from the hangar deck to the flight deck could significantly reduce the number of aircraft deployed within a short period, and have disastrous consequences.
Accordingly there is a need for a lift arrangement which increases the rate at which aircraft can be moved between the hangar deck and the flight deck via a single lift shaft.